Sometime in Autumn
by Zenhaku
Summary: Cinta itu sederhana. Tidak perlu dengan sentuhan yang memabukkan, ataupun dengan iming-iming hadiah. Jongin membuktikannya pada Sehun. Ketika melihatnya, ia sudah merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung. Kaihun/ Kihyun/ other/ Shounen Ai


Sometime in Autumn

.

 **Kaihun ©SMEntertainment dan ortu**

 **Sometime in Autumn ©Zenhaku**

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Salju turun dengan derasnya pada senja itu. Membuat pohon cemara di sepanjang jalan berselimut putih salju yang lembut. Mentari sore membiaskan sinarnya yang redup dan lamat-lamat di ujung cakrawala. Jalan-jalan yang dipenuhi dengan mobil para tentara yang berseliweran silih berganti, mengubah suasana syahdu yang diciptakan oleh musim bulan November itu. Membuat sebagian ingin segera sampai di rumah dan bercengkerama dengan keluarganya.

Seorang pria dengan mantel cokelat mengendarai sebuah mobil _jeep_ berwarna senada. Membelah jalan yang mulai dipadati para warga. Ia berbelok ke jalan yang terlihat lebih sepi. Hanya beberapa kedai yang membuka dagangannya, selain itu, banyak yang lebih memilih untuk bergelung dengan selimut mereka masing-masing.

Pria itu menghentikan mobil _jeep_ nya ketika ia tiba di depan sebuah rumah berarsitektur khas Jepang tradisional. Ia menepikan mobil _jeep_ nya. Dua orang pria yang berjaga di gerbang bergegas mendekatinya.

"Sumimasen, Bryan-sama." Mereka akan membuka gerbangnya, ketika pria itu mengangkat tangan kirinya. Ia memberi isyarat dengan gelengan kepala. Dua penjaga itu mengangguk, dan membukakakn gerbang kecil seukuran pintu untuk pria itu masuk.

"Buatlah kopi. Udara sangat dingin nanti malam." Ia berjalan masuk, meninggalkan dua penjaganya.

Rumah ini masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia datang ke sini. Pohon pinus banyak ditanam di sepanjang jalan. Ia masih bisa melihat bunga-bunga krisan tertata rapi di bawah pohon pinus. Ia berbelok ke arah kiri. Terlihat banyak pot yang di gantung di teras rumah, masih berusaha mekar, karena tidak tertimbun salju, dan masih terjaga kelembaban tanahnya. Hal itu menerbitkan senyum dari sang pria.

Ia tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah kamar masih menyalakan lampunya. Rumah ini sangat luas, dan dengan usulnya, ia membagi rumah ini menjadi tiga bagian- sesuai dengan permintaan orang tuanya. Rumah utama tempat kedua orang tua dan keluarganya, sayap kiri untuk dirinya, dan sayap kanan untuk tamu. Meski ia kini seorang kepala keluarga, masih ada rasa enggan untuk menempati rumah utama yang kini menjadi haknya. Ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah sayap kiri yang notabenenya adalah yang paling kecil.

TUK! TUK!

Kayu cemara yang digunakan untuk pintu berderik ketika ia mengetuknya. Dan suara halus yang sangat lama tidak ia dengar, kini mendengung merdu di telinganya. Si empunya rumah membukakan pintu, dan raut wajah senangnya sulit untuk disembunyikan.

"Tadaima..." lirihnya. Memperhatikan si pembuka pinta tanpa bergeming dari tempat ia berdiri. Menunggu reaksi dari orang di hadapannya.

Terisak, sang wanita menyingsingkan roknya hingga separuh betis. Ia menghambur keluar dari rumah, namun ia lebih cepat. Sang pria sudah melepas sepatunya, dan berdiri tepat di hadapan isterinya. Seulas senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan, kini diberikan cuma-cuma.

"Okaerinasai." Seorang wanita menyambutnya dengan senyum cerah tersungging di bibirnnya dan iris yang berkaca-kaca. Wanita dengan kimono berwarna putih itu mengambil alih mantel cokelat yang dipakai sang pria, dan mempersilakannya masuk. Ia membawa sang pria untuk duduk di ruang tengah yang cukup luas. Lalu membawa dua cangkir teh krisan yang masih hangat dan beberapa kue mochi. Wanita dengan manik hazel itu duduk bersimpuh di depan pria yang duduk bersila. Obsidian kelamnya yang tajam mengobservasi objek di hadapannya.

"Sudah sangat lama aku tidak pulang." Gumamnya hampir seperti bisikan, sekaligus membuka pembicaraan- yang firasatnya berlangsung cukup lama. Membuat sang wanita mendongak dan menatap ke arah wajah pria di hadapannya.

"Ya, sudah cukup lama.." pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar nada sumbang keluar dari bibir wanitanya. Ia melepas topi dinasnya, lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kyuhyun..." nama isterinya ia lantunkan dengan lembut. Memberi friksi hangat kepada wanita yang tengah ia rangkul. Orang yang paling sabar menghadapinya. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana, tapi, ia tidak suka melihat istrinya menangis.

Ingatan Kibum kembali ketika ia akan berangkat dinas. Sudah hampir satu tahun ia pergi menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai duta besar negaranya. Ia korbankan waktunya dengan keluarganya, demi kemakmuran rakyat. Jepang adalah negara yang kuat. Dan ia tidak mau mengecewakan kaisarnya.

"Kibum.." pria dengan baju dinas hijau lumut itu tersenyum tipis. Ekspresi dingin khas suaminya yang sudah delapan bulan tidak ia lihat, membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman ketika ia melihatnya kembali. Sang wanita mengusap wajah suaminya yang terlihat semakin tegas.

"Apa kau menyukai orang lain?" Kyuhyun masih menikmati rasa nyamannya.

"Tidak." Kibum menjawab pelan dan tegas. Ia mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Ia tidak akan menceritakan bagaimana panik dan bingungnya ia ketika mendengar kabar bahwa istrinya baru saja melahirkan. Kibum ingat kalau ia tengah berada di barak medis kala itu.

Kibum menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun dan menautkannya dengan jemarinya. Senyumnya mengembang ketika Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepala di bahunya. Ia berusaha menikmati masa-masa mereka berdua. Ia tidak ingin pergi jauh dari isterinya. Sudah delapan bulan, dan baru satu minggu yang lalu ia dikaruniai seorang putri yang sangat cantik. Putri keduanya.

"Kibum, anakmu sudah lahir.." Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kibum. Ia beranjak dari hadapan suaminya, dan pergi ke kamar. Ia kembali dengan menggendong si kecil yang belum diberi nama. Dan dengan penuh kasih sayang, Kibum menerima bayi mungil itu dari Kyuhyun. Ia berikan senyum terbaik bagi bayi kecilnya.

Sebuah kecupan hangat dari sang ayah dapat dirasakan oleh si bayi, sehingga ia menggerakkan sedikit tangannya, lalu membuka matanya. Manik hazelnya sangat serupa dengan sang bunda. Membuat Kibum merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia.

"Selamat datang, Sehuna..." Kibum menghirup aroma bedak bayi dari selimut Sehun.

"Kibum?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan putrinya yang tertawa ketika melihat wajah ayahnya.

"Pelayanan jasa untuk dunia. Kelak, ia akan menjadi seorang yang mampu mengabdi pada negaranya, dan memiliki perasaan tolong menolong di dalam hidupnya."

...

TBC

Ketika lagi ngerjain tugas, ada sebuah file judulnya 'imaji' yang isinya kumpulan ffku dari tahun 2011. Daripada nganggur, lebih baik di publish. Btw, waktu itu aku masih jaman suka banget sama Kihyun- Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Dan yeah, di sini mereka orang tuanya Sehun.


End file.
